El dolor de la libertad
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Sus lagrimas nacen vacían llenas de sed , son moustros sin sentimientos para los demás... pero no puede lucir débiles ante los demás, ellos son los héroes de la libertad... -La memoria de una mujer, son los besos que recibió. -Tsk -Ella siempre te recordara, Rivaille... -Rivetra-Oneshot-Spolier- Ooc- Llore mucho, espero que ustedes tambien


**Espero sea de su agrado esta viñeta, viva el RIVETRA 3 **

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: SNK ©****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El dolor de la libertad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es fácil quejarse, es fácil llorar .Durante este tiempo al igual que ustedes perdi a mis amigos, a mis compañeros. Eh visto tanta gente morir por nuestra causa.

¿Inhumanos? Tsk , ustedes no podrían imaginarse la gran carga que llevamos por dentro. No podemos arriesgar a los sobrevivientes… no podemos ir por su amigo.

¡Entiéndanlo idiotas!

Durante mi vida nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Malditos inconscientes como pueden humanizarme en un momento así. Tenemos que regresar a las murallas antes que sea tarde. Todo salio mal.

Recuerdo bien que Erd nos hablaba de su novia, ella esperaba un hijo de él. Estaba dispuesto a visitarla al regresar, Aurou quería ir a ver a su familia y fanfarronear que era un héroe de la libertad….; Gunter deseaba ver a su padre nuevamente, el estaba en contra de que se uniera a la legión de reconocimiento. Ellos dieron su vida por nuestra causa , sus cuerpos yacen junto al de ella en las carretas. Mi equipo, mi unidad especial ellos no volverán a sus casas contemplar, sus padres , amigos, novias y hermanos no los volverán a ver nunca mas….

-¡Heicho los titanes!

Estúpidos, acaso no entienden que los soldados no podemos darnos el lujo de tener sentimientos. No puedo hacer nada….

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Si no hacemos algo nos alcanzaran….

-¡Heichou! ¡nos están alcanzando!

-¡Suelten los cadáveres!- Grito, siento un horrible escalofrió, no puedo pelear…. Estoy lesionado que patético, ni siquiera puedo defenderlos después de muertos.

-¡P-ero…

-¡Hazlo! ¡Son solo cadáveres ¡

Me ven con asco… si, soy mostro después de todo, los cuerpos van cayendo, mi tropa comienza a llorar mientras lanzan a sus camaradas contra los titanes….

"_Heicho, está listo su café…"_

No puedo salvarte, lo siento….odio ver como tu cuerpo es lanzando, como caes contra el sucio suelo y ruedas…..perdóname. Perdónenme todos…. Erd, Gunter, Aurou.

Por fin logramos escapar… el pobre tipo me mira decepcionado, su cara me muestra arrepentimiento, pobre idiota aun no entiende como son las cosas para nosotros.

-Lo siento mucho sargento….

-Esto es suficiente para mi…

Le entrego su insignia, la de ella… es por esa insignia que hacemos esto, es por todos que hacemos esto. Arriesgamos nuestras vivas… para la libertad.

¿Sigues llorando? Es de esperarse, hace mucho deje de sentir miedo y dolor.

Las murallas se alzan, nos abren paso entre habladurías…parece que Eren despertó, ese mocoso no sabe aun lo importante que es, de seguro se esta culpando. Aun no entiende el gran peso de llevar las alas de la libertad en la espalda, saber que todos confían en ti y una mala decisión puede condenar a morir a todo tu pelotón, a todos tus amigos.

-Sargento Rivaille…gracias por cuidar de mi hija….-No me jodas ,¿Por qué ahora?- Ella estaba muy feliz de poderle servir, me mando esta carta diciendo que sería parte de su equipo especial- Su padre lo sabía- Esta chica no sabe cómo preocupa a su padre, pero como padre-No, por favor no…- ella aún es muy joven para que se case, aún tiene toda una vida por delante….

Una vida por delante…

-¡Comandante Irving! ¡Hasta cuándo va seguir sacrificando vivas! ¡Ya basta!

No soy el único que la pasa mal después de todo. Nosotros escogimos esto.

-¡Es un mostro desalmando!

Hace mucho renunciamos a nuestra humanidad….

-¿Sargento, donde está mi hija?- Su mirada cambia ante mi silencio- No me diga que….por favor ¿Dónde está mi hija? Ella no puede… ella no…

Un padre llorando por su hija, una familia destruida por la pérdida de su hijo mayor, su héroe ; una novia desconsolada cae desmayada ante la noticia , un pobre viejo llora al saber que su único hijo a muerto sirviendo a la libertad.

-¡Por que no la protegió!- El pobre tipo cayo al suelo- ¡Ella dijo que estaba segura a su lado! ¡Se iban a casar!

Llorar es para los débiles, nosotros los héroes de la libertad no tenemos ese lujo, no podemos sentirnos mal. No somos humanos por fuera, solo internamente.

Ódiennos, maldígannos, despréciennos pero nosotros cumplimos con nuestro deber…. Cueste lo que cueste, en cada expedición solo uno regresa con vida. Aunque en realidad no sea ninguno ya que todos morimos por dentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Encontraron a la responsable… planean una emboscada, mi lesión fue más grave de lo que imagine no podre participar, estaré retirado varios días. Que fastidio, aun sigo en el cuartel.

Todo está demasiado callado, se notaba la ausencia de esos idiotas…

-Todo fue mi culpa….

Entre a la habitación principal donde solíamos pasar las noches. Sus risas me irritaban , quien diría que ahora las extrañaría. Eren se lamentaba sentando en la mesa.

-¿S-argento?

-Deberías estar preparándote para la emboscada.

- No pudo hacerlo- Lucia desesperado, pobre mocoso- Mis errores provocaron la muerte de mis camaradas..

-Creíste que unirte a la legión de Reconocimiento sería fácil, mocoso estúpido.

-¡Como puede estar tan tranquilo Sargento! ¡Todos han muerto! ¡Annie los mato , si me vuelvo a equivocar matara a más de mis compañeros!

-¡Calla!- Grite mientras lo golpeaba nuevamente.- ¡No puedes perder la cabeza!- grite

-¡Por m…

-Mis decisiones fueron erradas, la muerte de Petra, Erd, Gunter y Aurou fue mi error- Hable- ¡Ellos dieron su vida por nosotros, no puedes pagarle así imbécil!

-No es tan fácil….

-No puedes darte el lujo de verte débil, si tu te desplomas los que creen en ti lo aran , este es el dolor de la libertad… ver morir a tus compañeros y no mostrar sentimiento alguno…

-Usted….

-No importa cuánto duela, cuando amenacen las lágrimas en caer, asesínalas que mueran de sed….-Alce la voz aún más fuerte- ¡Creen en nosotros, si nosotros caemos ellos también!

-Sargento…

-¡Anda! Acabala y que sufra todo lo que sufrieron nuestros compañeros y nosotros ¡El doble! No dejes que mueran en vano, es nuestro deber sus almas aun nos acompañan esperando ver la libertad…

Eren se limpió las lágrimas, saliendo de la habitación…

-Hace mucho que no te escuchaba así, Rivaille

-¿Irving?

-Eren aún es muy joven para entenderlo- Hablo el comandante- Rivaille, tomaste su muerte mejor de lo que pensé.

-Pude ser yo, Hani o incluso tu Irving- Respondio – Cada expedición corremos el riesgo de no ver el dia terminar….

-Sabes…. Dicen que la memoria de una mujer, son los besos que repartio en vida.

-Tsk

-Ella siempre te recordara….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El dolor de la libertad, espero les guste**

**Llore a mares escribiéndolo, en fin seguire escribiendo Rivetra, es mi pareja favorita de SNK**

**Por cierto, regalare un fic mío de Hanji y Rivaille, si desean pueden tomarlo ,editarlo y subirlo como suyo . Yo lo borrare en unos dias.**

**Espero les guste, hasta pronto**

**Izumi**


End file.
